Embarrassingly Apparent
by Alex Moss
Summary: HG/MM one shot where our leading ladies get locked out of the castle after a trip to Hogsmead. Smut. Femslash. M Rated for... well smut


**Just a small one shot. Written on my phone so i apologise for mistakes with grammar and spelling, will go and edit at a later date when i am able to spend time on a computer.**

 **Am also open to suggestions on a title.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The two women stepped out of the Three Broomsticks and into the light drizzle of rain. They each sniffed with disdain and Minerva found herself smirking at the fact her apprentice was picking up some of her habits.

Hermione hunched her back a little against the cool rain as they started on their way up the road to the castle gates.

"I bet it's times like this you wish you could apparate on school grounds." The 19 year old said conversationally as she looked up at the ever stoic Headmistress.

"Oh I don't know, I quite enjoy the rain." The smirking Transfiguration Mistress replied.

"You're a bloody cat!" Hermione practically screeched indignantly.

"I'm a tiger in a domestic short hairs body." Minerva claims dramatically causing the younger woman to laugh heartily.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence each in their own thoughts as they made there way through the gates onto the school grounds. It was a weekend during the summer holidays so both witches were wearing light robes. Robes, they both noticed, that now wet clung to the slim figures beneath them.

For the past several months the sexual tension between the two witches was thick and Minerva for one was not above appreciating the way the wet robes accentuated the full figure of her young apprentice. Besides no one in their right mind could not acknowledge the beauty that was Hermione Granger.

Of course Hermione herself was having similar thoughts as those of her Transfiguration Mistress. The older woman did have an amazing figure that had starred in a few of the young witches dreams over the years. Since apprenticing with Minerva, Hermione had been allowed the opportunity to see the older witch in a lot more relax setting and, to her delight, even witnessed the venerable headmistress wear muggle slacks and blouses.

They were just approaching the heavy oak doors of the castle as the rain stopped, rather suddenly. Both witches glanced at one another with shared bemusement as they walked up the steps to the doors. Minerva waved her hand over the door expecting it to open only for the doors to remain shut tight.

"Professor?" Hermione enquired confused as the headmistress stared at the door.

Before the professor could speak, to chastise the girl for not using her name, a piece of parchment appeared on the door. Frowning the older witch took the parchment and began to read her face flushing as she took in the words.

"Minerva, what is it? What does it say?" Hermione herself was frowning now as she stared at the flustered woman.

Without speaking the older witch handed over the parchment her eyes refusing to meet the chocolate ones before her. Hermione for her part simply took the letter and read through it her eyes slowly lighting with amusement before she had to bite her lip in order not to laugh. The lip biting didn't fail to Escape the animagus' attention.

"Why is that funny to you?!" Minervas frustration was evident in her sharp tone but it only made Hermione snort slightly before giggling. How adorable.

"How is it not funny to you? The staff locked you out of your own school and then gently requested we shag to resolve the embarrassingly apparent to all but you sexual tension. It's funny." Hermione states as though it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"It's highly inappropriate is what it is." Minerva huffed indignantly.

Hermione sobered though a small smile still played at her lips as she regarded her professor for a long moment as she mustered her Gryffindor courage. Biting her lip again the younger of the two stepped forward.

"Are they wrong, Professor?" The Golden Girl asks softly and Minerva can see something in her eyes that makes her own heart beat faster and her mouth dry.

"It's…. Beside the point Miss Granger, it still makes this wildly inappropriate. This is a school for Merlins sake." Minerva tried to sound stern but the words were made less convincing by the suddenly high pitch of her voice.

Hermiones eyes lit up and that famous Cheshire Cat grin slipped into place on that gorgeous face and Minerva felt herself swallowing thickly. The younger of the two stepped forward again, greatly shortening the distance between them and looked up into darkening emerald eyes.

"So then, you do want me Professor?" Hermiones tone is at a level Minerva had never heard it before but found herself wanting to hear it again, pure seduction.

The great Minerva Mcgonagalls resolve simply disappeared and the woman let out a defeated, though gladly so, groan and lifted a hand tucking a finger down into the collar of the Gryffindor Princess's robes and pulled her flush against her own body. The second small hands rested on her waist Minerva dropped her head and capture full soft lips with her own in a decidedly heated first kiss.

"You'd be shocked to know just how long I've wanted you." Minervas confession comes a moment after the two break apart for air.

If Minerva thought she was going to be the aggressor in this moment then she was pleasantly mistaken. The older witch couldn't hold her gasp as her back was suddenly pressed against the doors and a smaller warm body pressed to her front. Warm slightly kiss swollen lips found the pulse point on her neck and sucked causing the animagus to moan and arch her back, forcing her right breast directly into Hermiones left hand.

"'Mione… You realise… We are perhaps being watched?" The stoic Scot gasped out as agile fingers tweaked and teased her stuff nipple through her damp robes.

"Well they will just have to use their imaginations a little then." Hermione smirked dropping to her knees in front of the older witch.

Without giving the older witch a chance to protest Hermione removed her wand and with a simple, silent, flick of the wrist split the emerald robes of her Professor and banished the offending undergarment preventing Hermione from reaching her goal. With nothing in her way Hermione waisted no time leaning diving in.

"Sweet Merlin!" Minerva cried as her fingers tangled in the bushy brunette hair and she slumped back heavily against the door.

"Merlins got nothing on me." Hermione proclaimed a moment before taking the hard little pleasure node between her lips and flicking it with her tongue.

Minervas only response was a long low moan followed by a Yelp of pleasure as two fingers slid easily into her surprisingly wet entrance. Hermione smirked against slick silver tinged folds as fingers flexed in her hair as if subtly urging her to pump her own fingers into her older lover with a similar rhythm. She complied willingly.

Minerva had never before appreciated Gryffindor courage quite like she did right in this moment as she convulsively rolled her hips into the face and hand between her quivering thighs. She could feel an intense climax coming and her moans increased in frequency and volume as the fingers inside curled easily finding her spongy spot that only increased the pleasure was receiving.

"F-fuck!... 'Mione, I… Oh, don't stop…" Minerva had meant to warn the young witch of her impending orgasm but found herself only able to plead the woman continue her wonderful ministrations.

Hermione hummed her ascent as she sucked the woman's clit into her mouth at the same moment she curled her fingers to stroke that special spot. Even knowing it was coming the intensity of the orgasm caught the older woman off guard as she screamed Hermiones name. Hermione brought Minerva down slowly before finally leaning back and pulling her fingers from the wet, welcoming heat. Leaning back she looked up at a shaking and panting Transfiguration Mistress as she licked her fingers clean.

There was an audible clicking sound behind the spent woman as the door unlocked and Minerva frowned finally righting herself and taking a second to right her robes as the door opened.

The four staff members on the other side of the door, Rolanda, Poppy, Pomona and Fillius stared in amusement at the duo. Minerva was flushed and Hermione was still kneeling unabashed before the Headmistress.

"If any of you say a single word I swear I will turn you all to night and mice and feed you to Crookshanks." Minerva threatened seriously and the four blanched and stepped back.

"Yikes, Crooks is vicious." Hermione added in a contemplative tone as she refrained from snickering at the fear on the Professors faces.

"My point exactly darling. Now come along I have fierce desire to ravish you until you beg me to stop." Minerva offered her hand to an all too willing Hermione who took it and allowed herself be pulled past the four adults who she mouthed a 'thank you' too.


End file.
